


Seasons

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year in the life of Quistis and Seifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is set after the game.

**Summer**

The waves lapped at their feet as Seifer danced them through the surf. Quistis laughed, feeling freer than she ever had before. More than anything that proved to her that she had made the right choice. Two weeks ago she had left Garden, resigning her position there. Now she was living in a little seaside town with Seifer, who had taken a job there as lighthouse keeper and resident monster exterminator. Quistis was now assisting with that as well as helping teach at the town school. And she was happy.

The summer sunshine poured over them both as the played. Quistis had vague recollections of doing similar things at the orphanage when she was a child. Seifer's teasing broke her from her thoughts, and she kicked water at him in retaliation. The next thing she knew, he had scooped her up in his arms and was wading out into deeper water. Unceremoniously, Seifer dumped her into the water, laughing the whole while. Quistis came up sputtering only to knock his legs out from underneath him.

When they finally made it back to the shore, both were soaked and breathless from laughter. Seifer flopped down on the towel laid out. He reached out a hand to pull her down next to him. Curled up beside him, watching the clear blue sky above them, Quistis couldn't help but feeling content.


	2. Fall

**Fall**

The wind battered at the lighthouse, and the thunder rumbled while Quistis buried her face in Seifer's shoulder. He stroked her hair gently. A year ago he never would have believed that Quistis Trepe was terrified by thunderstorms. Late fall storms were common here, but at least it gave him an excuse to cuddle with his girlfriend. When he had first invited her to come live with him, Seifer hadn't been sure how it would work out. And he would admit that they spent a lot of time bickering. It was more teasing than anything else though. Quistis had settled in quite well here, and Seifer was happy.

He could hear the waves outside, pounding against the lighthouse. There was a wildness about nights like this that he loved. These fall storms were common, and he had always enjoyed them. Though he had to admit he enjoyed them more now that he wasn't on his own. Seifer had never expected to be the type of guy who actually liked snuggling on the couch. But there was something about the fact that Quistis was willing to show him that she was terrified and let him comfort her that made it special. She didn't share herself with many people.

A particularly loud clap of thunder made her jump and try to burrow further into his embrace. Seifer kissed her forehead with a smile. Inviting her to join him had been a good idea. It had been good for both of them. Even if it was just so that Quisty had some one to hold her during thunderstorms.


	3. Winter

**Winter**

Quistis did not like the cold. This seemed to surprise people. She wasn't sure why. Just because her personality could be considered cold at times didn't mean that she had an affinity for the temperature. But she wasn't cold right now. No, right now Quistis was curled up under several layers of blankets, including two down comforters, and snuggled up against a warm body. This was quite comfortable. Seifer was still asleep. They had been up late last night dealing the lamp in the lighthouse. They had been having some problems with the mechanics of the lamp because of the cold weather. It was fixed now, but it had been a long cold night.

Seifer shifted in his sleep, his arm that was draped over her waist pulling her closer to him. Not that Quistis minded in the least. She had found she like sleeping in someone's arms. It wasn't something she had expected. Quistis never liked appearing vulnerable to other people. Between Garden and her adopted family, she had learned to keep her feelings to herself and not to rely on anyone else. But Seifer didn't care if she had a moment of weakness or two. He didn't ever think less of her because she wasn't perfect or if she failed at something. It was okay with him if she was just herself.

With a content sigh, Quistis tucked her head beneath Seifer's chin and closed her eyes. She might as well go back to sleep. They didn't have to be up for another few hours.


	4. Spring

**Spring**

With the wind snapping through his hair, Seifer could smell the salt of the sea and a hint of the light floral perfume Quistis was wearing. The wind was also wreaking havoc on Quistis' neat braid, pulling little golden wisps of hair free to dance around her face. She didn't seem to care though. His lady wore a happy smile where she stood at the bow of the sailboat. It was spring, and that meant it was time for the annual supply run. Oh, there were supply runs all year, but none of this magnitude. This was when everyone in the village put in their orders for special orders they needed and anything special they wanted. There was everything on the list from copper cooking pots to satin for a wedding dress.

But they could worry about the shopping when they reached land. Right now it was just the wind, the water, and the two of them. Seifer liked it that way. This was where he felt most at home. Well, other than when he was in Quistis' arms. Their romance had blossomed over the year. He had been uncertain about it to start with, but now it was clear that they really were suited for one another. Seifer fit with Quistis in a way he never had with anyone else, not even Fuujin and Raijin. Not that it was always easy with Quistis. They had some spectacular fights at times. Still, he would rather be with her than anyone else.

Quistis' laughter pulled him out of his thoughts. She was leaning over the bow now, watching a pod of dolphins. She turned back to smile at him, and Seifer couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
